filloreanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Comprehensive Fillorean Timeline
This is a timeline of the Fillorean Society from its founding until "present day". The timeline will be extended as both roleplaying and events in Star Wars: The Old Republic dictate. 'Old Sith War Period/Early Fillorean History' (c. 4000 BBY; GS 21,053; 347 BTC to 3977 BBY; GS 21,066; 324 BTC) *3996 BBY; GS 21,047; 343 BTC **The Great Sith War takes place. **Exar Kun is killed/disappears during the Great Sith War. **Mandalore the Indomitable is killed by beasts on Dxun. **Mandalore the Ultimate assumes leadership of remaining Mandalorian clans and begins establishing their main base on Dxun. **Ulic Qel-Droma is killed on Rhen Var by Hoggon. *3995 BBY; GS 21,048; 342 BTC **The Fillorean Society is founded. *3978 BBY; GS 21,065, 325 BTC **Mandalore the Ultimate is visited by an agent of the Sith Emperor and manipulated into beginning preparations for what would become known as the Mandalorian Wars. 'Mandalorian Wars Period' (c. 3976 BBY; GS 21,067; 323 BTC to 3960 BBY; GS 21,083; 307 BTC) *3976 BBY; GS 21,067; 323 BTC **The Mandalorian Wars begin with a Mandalorian raid on Althir III. **Althir III is taken by the Mandalorians thanks to the efforts of Canderous Ordo. *3973 BBY; GS 21,070; 320 BTC **Mandalorian forces attack the planet Cathar and subsequently kill 90% of the Cathar population in what is now known as the Battle of Cathar led by Cassus Fett. **Due to the Battle of Cathar, the Republic establishes a fleet presence around the worlds of Dxun and Taris. *(3974 BBY; GS 21,071; 319 BTC) to (3966 BBY; GS 21,079; 311 BTC) **Mandalorians continue to raid Republic worlds such as Corsin and Azure. **Mandalorians conquer vast territory from the Tion Hegemony and Galactic Republic including the Lianna System, Makem System, Quermia System, Kaelta System, and Florn System during one of two simultaneous Outer Rim campaigns. This campaign is known as the Perlemian Campaign because it followed, primarily, along the Perlemian Trade Route. The end portion of the campaign, however, followed the Overic Griplink trade route. **In their second, simultaneous Outer Rim campaign, the Mandalorians launched the Lianna campaign from the recently conquered Lianna System to take several systems from the Tion Hegemony and advance into Hutt Space. Beginning with the conquest of the Jaminere System the Mandalorians then conquered the Sy Myrth System. They then advanced into Hutt Space and conquered the Taskeed System, Dennogra System, and Dernatine System. **The Republic establishes the Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith line to defend the eponymous planets, all of which were resource worlds for the major Republic world of Taris. The defensive cordon forces were commanded by Admirals Jimas Veltraa and Noma Sommos. *3965 BBY; GS 21,080; 310 BTC **Republic naval forces based at Taris successfully halt the Mandalorian advance for roughly eight (8) months. *3964 BBY; GS 21,081; 309 BTC **The Mandalorians establish Unity on the planet Caillte to serve as a jumping off point for an invasion of the Mid Rim. **After a long stalemate and skirmish with Republic naval forces, the Mandalorians successfully conquer Flashpoint and the associated Stellar Research Station which the Mandalorians, under the command of Demagol, repurpose into a facility to experiment on captured Jedi. **The Battles of Suurja are fought. They consist of four, inconclusive skirmishes over the agrarian world between Mandalorian forces and Republic naval forces commanded by Captain Saul Karath. The lack of Mandalorian victory was heralded on Taris as a sign of an impending Republic pushback and the success of the Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith line defensive cordon. **Revan forms the Revanchist movement and recruits his friend Alek, later known as Darth Malak, to help him lead the group. **The Padawan Massacre occurs on Taris. The sole survivor is Zayne Carrick who is initially framed for the massacre by a secret sect within the Jedi Order known as the Jedi Covenant. This event shakes public trust in the Jedi due to both their, and the Tarisian police's, inability to apprehend Carrick. **Revan leaves his followers on Suurja where they are ambushed by Mandalorian forces and taken to the Flashpoint Stellar Research Station to be experimented on by Demagol. **Zayne Carrick is apprehended by the bounty hunter Valius Ying and returned to Taris but he ultimately escaped again causing the Jedi on Taris to be recalled to Coruscant. **Mandalore the Ultimate views the retreat of the Jedi as an opportunity to take Taris and orders an attack on the planet Vanquo. The resulting Battle of Vanquo ended in a Mandalorian victory and the collapse of the Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith line which left Taris open to direct attack.